


Creep

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Poetic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: “Dove vogliamo andare?”.“Dove ti pare, l’importante è che restiamo uniti”.Per sempre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La scrissi agli inizi di Aprile 2009, poco dopo l'uscita del capitolo sulla morte di Starrk. E qui partono i credit. Le parti in grassetto sono riprese pari pari dal manga o comunque adattate ai discorsi fra Starrk e Lilynette.  
> Il titolo della fanfic, così come i primi tre versi in calce alla vostra sinistra sono ripresi da "Creep" dei Radiohead. Credo che quella canzone si adatti perfettamente al tono pessimistico che Starrk assume a proposito di se stesso.  
> La parte finale della fanfic fa volutamente il verso alla poesia che apre il volume 17 di Bleach mentre quel "Grigio come i lupi, Rosso come il Sangue, Nero come l’Abito, Bianco come le Ossa." è la ripresa del titolo del capitolo 374 di Bleach, se non ricordo male.

_But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo_  
What the hell I’m doing here?  
I don’t belong here  
 **(Radiohead – Creep)**

_Che diavolo ci faccio io qui?_  
 **«Noi siamo soli».**  
Questa battaglia non è la mia.  
 **«Ho sempre provato invidia per gli esseri deboli».**  
Qualcuno morirà, di questo passo.  
 **«Dove vogliamo andare? ». «Dove ti pare. L’importante è restare uniti».**  
Se ne stanno andando anche loro…  
 **«Se vuoi salvare i tuoi amici, devi combattere!».**  
Già…

 

_**«Kageoni».** _

_La terra si colora di nero, la spada non è altro che un’impressione ma è vivida e reale come se fosse del metallo più resistente._

_L’ombra è pesante e il vuoto è diventato pieno. L’aria è liquida e ti frusta il volto, come fa la spuma del mare in tempesta._

_Il gioco è diventato realtà e la realtà è diventata un gioco. Sarai ancora solo oppure che tu … Abbia trovato compagnia?_

_**«Facciamo un gioco».** _

_Grigio, Rosso, Nero, Bianco._

_Grigio come i lupi, Rosso come il Sangue, Nero come l’Abito, Bianco come le Ossa._

_Grigio come i lupi,_

_che possano seguirti come i tuoi compagni non hanno potuto fare._

_Rosso come il sangue,_

_bagna la tua arma e prega che il colpo vada a segno._

_Nero come l’abito,_

_gli Shinigami sanno essere tetri quando iniziano a giocare._

_Bianco come le ossa,_

_se della vita non rimane nulla, loro luccicheranno ancora, come il Vecchio ti ha mostrato tante volte._

_**«Irooni».** _

_Grigio come la sabbia,_

_lì ce n’era tanta, e ti faceva compagnia, loro erano con te._

_Rosso come la tempesta,_

_il cielo si oscura e il rumore dei tuoni annebbia la mente._

_Nero come l’ombra,_

_stringila saldamente e non lasciarla scappare, lei ti seguirà ancora._

_Bianco come la luna,_

_questa notte potresti non avere più tempo di vederla._

_**«Bianco».** _

_Bianco come la morte,_

_questa battaglia è soltanto un gioco, ma c’è chi sa prenderla dannatamente sul serio._

_Grigio come le ore,_

_il tempo sa scorrere spaventosamente rapido quando la solitudine torna ad assalirti._

_Bianco come la spada,_

_il freddo diventa grave quando i loro teschi ti sorridono._

_**«Nero».** _

_Nero come il vuoto,_

_mai lo spazio è sembrato tanto pieno, tanto fragile, tanto debole._

_Rosso come la ruggine,_

_spera che la pioggia non lavi il ricordo in rivoli sottili, perché tutto si corroderà di fronte ai tuoi occhi._

_Nero come la morte,_

_perché il suo dio ne ha invocato il colore._

_Bianca è la maschera, nera è la spada._

_Freddo è il sorriso di chi ti guarda dall’alto._

_Vincere è tutto, perdere è niente._

_Lo sguardo si sposta, il cielo si sfalda._

_La vita è un fiume e scorre lontano._

_Nera è la vita, bianco è lo sguardo._

_L’ululato fende il vento._

_Nasce di bianco e affonda nel nero._

 

_**«Dove vogliamo andare?».**   
**«Dove ti pare, l’importante è che restiamo uniti».**   
**Per sempre.** _


End file.
